


痊愈

by nodrop



Category: SNH48, 七五折 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodrop/pseuds/nodrop
Relationships: 七五折
Kudos: 11





	痊愈

/七五折  
/17年黑历史存档

主治医生的白大褂纯洁得一丝不苟，他周围的护士们也是一个个笑靥如花。  
在这沉寂的秋天，我再也不需要体验名称复杂的药水是如何流淌在血液之中，不需要研究死水怎么拯救活的脉动。  
“她可以出院了。”  
朋友们如同一匹匹南非的鬣狗，啃噬我胸前的空间，他们饿得不行，甚至绞紧我的脖颈，没有商量的快乐从头浇到尾，妄图令我强行挤出一个歌功颂德的皮笑。  
我从空隙中望向窗外，壁画一般高悬在规则框架中的景色已经替换三个季节。见我眼神纨绔，医生最后一次拿出那件威胁的凶器。那抹见证意义的白光化作初生青鸟，逡巡在我黯淡的瞳孔之上，下一秒，又缩成尖锐的锋刃，涂抹上鼓噪的欢送声，指着我，命令我感谢上帝给予的幸运，感谢那些高尚圣人的同情。  
我太害怕了，不敢出声反驳。我得先把握这个机会逃脱。  
其实，如果这场盛事得有一个圣人，我的指引者是你啊，不存在的你，他们口中不存在的吴哲晗。

我没有解放，左右的臂膀都被锁住，镣铐碰击瓷砖，这条有始无终的长廊两面却都是羡慕的呼嚎，他们是真的病入膏肓，只能在搭建的牢笼里安分守己，秩序的主宰者是不会允许他们出行的。  
我和任何人都不是同类，我不需要诊断记录，但我也不接受他们驱赶吴哲晗的要求。

进来之前。  
驶过的汽车会留下触目惊心的艳红液体，嫩绿的树叶也会融化成泥，剧烈撞击的色彩肆意在跟前蠕动，散发出恶臭的石油味，我迅疾地掩住口鼻，仍然无法摆脱这些作呕的气息。  
地面突然掀起骇浪惊涛，风雨飘摇、动荡不安。我汲汲地抓住一切可以挽救自己的人事物，却被他们嫌弃地打发。  
只有一个人，吴哲晗，她在我的世界里划开一道口子，发现奄奄一息的我，毫无理由地抱起我，鼓励我忘记扭曲的画面，建议我认同自己的妄想症并且积极面对治疗。  
她的手掌温暖有力，我沉醉于她的温柔，在第二次见她时，答应她，会成功通过医院的审判。

我做到了，我要见到她，虽然我不明白她是如何出现的，但是我相信，她应诺的事情一定不会草草结束。  
或者她真的拥有第一次我幻想中那样划开时空的能力，只要她说的，我都会相信，我不会学道貌岸然的人那套表里不一的行径。

等待的时间总是小火熬粥，情绪已然粘稠满溢，但只能承着这份熬煮。  
她两次都来去匆匆，似是情形要急，如箭在弦。但我不怨她，第一次若是援助，第二次一定是因为在乎我。  
这次我会得到她的夸奖，然后告诉她我的心思。

我的口鼻呛着酒水，足量的酒精在肠胃内疯狂起舞，也许，她就在某个灯光碍眼的角落观察我，只需要给她一个借口靠近，她便会再次降临。  
“别喝了。”  
她真的来了，如神一般，温婉的字挑拨着竖琴的天籁，推开这一片靡靡声色。  
“你终于舍得来啦。”  
我压根不喜欢酒精，在医院里早就厌恶了。小心翼翼地将手臂搭在她的肩膀，猫咪样蹭蹭她的下巴，希望讨好她。  
“其实我就是想见你一面，想让他们知道这么久以来我并不是南柯一梦。”  
“可我们之间发生的一切确实是梦，你该醒了。”  
不！不，我还没有来得及告诉你…

吴哲晗将晕过去的许佳琪送回了家，今夜的街道落叶纷飞，不知道捎带了多少人的思绪。  
她别无他法，让人类看到时空旅行者已经犯了大忌，而这也是她最后一次见许佳琪的机会了。永远不会知道许佳琪想再说些什么了，就这样吧，她本就不应该涉足许佳琪的世界，更不应该在忍不住见她的第二次心动了，她无法长久地留下，不可以让她承受没有结局的爱恋，顽固分子终将让彼此在时空的缝隙里殉葬，而她舍不得，舍不得这样美好的人就此消失。

吴哲晗割开异次元的缝隙，跨了进去，她不敢回头，最多只能试探性地低下头，看着自己的背影被拉长在那个世界里，连影子都比她幸运。  
许佳琪，我喜欢你，希望你永远不知道。

…

“你最近还有见到那位吴哲晗吗？”  
“没有了。”  
“恭喜你，你这次完全痊愈了。”


End file.
